


memories like embers keep us warm

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Babies, Cuddling, M/M, Mindless Fluff, actual babies, hermann is a closet literature buff, hermann is also very cute, newt is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not -- he’s not going to call it cute, okay. His vocabulary is massive, he’s a certified genius, for god’s sake. And yet, the first word that comes to his mind when he sees Newt padding softly out of the bathroom, hair fluffy and sticking up all over, with one of Hermann’s sweaters draped over his body like a dress, the soft fabric caressing the creamy skin of his mid-thighs, is ‘cute’. </p><p>aka gratuitous cuddling fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	memories like embers keep us warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClassyFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/gifts).



It’s not -- he’s not going to call it cute, okay. His vocabulary is massive, he’s a certified genius, for god’s sake. And yet, the first word that comes to his mind when he sees Newt padding softly out of the bathroom, hair fluffy and sticking up all over, with one of Hermann’s sweaters draped over his body like a dress, the soft fabric caressing the creamy skin of his mid-thighs, is ‘cute’. 

He lets himself take in the image for a second, before he snaps himself out of it and plasters a grimace on his face. 

“Really Newton, it’s about time you rejoined the world of the living. It’s practically noon,” he says as he slips his glasses onto his face. Now that the other habitant of the room is conscious, he can get back to Wuthering Heights. He’ll never admit it aloud, but he’s got a soft spot for the Bronte sisters. 

The bed dips next to him. He glances to his left, where Newt is stretching his back. Hermann’s sweater drags down his body as he does so, showing off the beginning of Otachi’s tongue curling up his lithe neck. Newt yawns, then flops backwards gracelessly onto Hermann’s abdomen, careful to avoid jostling his leg. He grunts for effect anyway, and levels his glare down at the biologist. 

“ ‘tcha reading, Herms?” Newt asks, his usually high voice turned gravelly with sleep. Hermann sniffs derisively. 

“Nothing that you would enjoy, Newton,” he says as he flips a page. The man on his stomach hums quietly. 

“Don’t underestimate me, man. My taste for novels is actually pretty good; I’ve gotten into many a fight about literature with people,” he says as he turns his head to the side and gently places his lips on the elder’s left hand where it grasps the spine of his book. Hermann tries to suppress a smile. 

“I recall; a few have been with me, if you might remember, love.” Newt smiles into the kiss; Hermann only calls him love when he’s feeling especially affectionate. He turns back toward the ceiling, staring up at it as he repositions his head on the stomach beneath him. 

“You’re too bony, Herm, it’s killing me,” he says as he repositions himself. “Eat a burger every once and a while.” Hermann snorts. He transfers the book to his right hand in favor of carding his left through Newt’s soft locks. It elicits a happy noise from the tiny man. “You didn’t seem to have an issue with it last night,” he says, tugging lightly on the hair in his fingers. 

Newt whines gently. He’s still spent from the night before, and the fabric of Hermann’s sweater rubbing against him combined with the sensation of having his hair tugged is enough to remind his cock of the hours beforehand. “If I wasn’t tired from last night, I’d so prove you right, man.” 

“I know, darling boy. Come here,” he says, resting his book on the bed next to him. Newt smiles and rolls over, slow enough to let Hermann adjust to the added weight. He knows by now to let Hermann speak up if it’s too much, rather than assuming, but he still makes eye contact to make sure. Hermann brings his hand up to caress the man’s slightly scruffy face, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips. Newt must get the message, because the next second Hermann can feel the biologist’s soft fabric covered stomach on his ribs. 

He rests his hand on the small of his partner’s back as Newt presses a soft kiss to his jugular. Newt has always been more openly affectionate than himself. It shows in his mannerisms; a hand on Hermann’s neck when they’re leaning over a screen together, thighs pressed together during meals, quick tiptoed cheek kisses when nobody is looking. Hermann finds himself wondering how a man usually so blind to social cues can be so effortlessly suave with his affection. He assumes that the two are connected; Newt has long stopped caring what others think of him.

On the other hand, Hermann has always stiffened at the idea of affection in public. He quite enjoys receiving it in subtle ways, but he often struggles to return the gestures. The privacy of his own room is the perfect location to him. He doesn’t have to worry about other’s gazes or whispers. When he closes his eyes, all he can feel is Newton’s warm body heat above him. All he can hear is the hitch in his boyfriend’s breathing when he digs his fingers into an especially tender part of his back. Figuratively speaking? It’s all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah basically i love cuddling fic and i couldn't keep myself from writing it  
> this was born from the mental image of newt in hermann's clothing that wouLD NOT LEAVE ME ALONE  
> hermann is totally a closet literature buff do not even fight me on this  
> unbeta'd so if something doesn't resemble english its because it is almost finals week and feel free to point it out friends  
> i hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> title is from the hush sound's 'don't wake me up'


End file.
